User talk:Luluandrea61
I thinking about quiting the wiki idk if I am but one thing is for sure I am really!!! bussy Luluandrea61 02:58, November 18, 2011 (UTC) that is allowed. Also, please read the Rules before editing. I hope you have a great fun time! who thinks i shoulod change my avatar messege me I think your avatar is awesome! Only change it if you want too, who cares what everyone else thinks? :P SpiritBomb 03:09, September 24, 2011 (UTC) You are an awesome girl! No one hates you! ' '[[User:BlazeFireXXXX|'The ability to have power is only to people who can control and have responsibility of it']] 03:20, September 24, 2011 (UTC) SB THANKS :D Thanks alot! I really hope nobody is mean to you either, and if they are just give me a call! You seem pretty awesome to me! :P SpiritBomb 01:20, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Haha you thought it was a woman at first! :P SpiritBomb 01:35, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Ok then, I'll change it back. Just for you! :P SpiritBomb 01:41, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Haha, yeah you're right! :P Ok its back to normal! SpiritBomb 01:45, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Ok, but I know NOTHING about either of those things! xD SpiritBomb 01:59, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey Lulu, I just wanted to say your avatar made me laugh! =D 02:33, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Pugs are probably one of the greatest and funniest types of dogs out there. I've never met a pug that hasn't been just completely awesome! xD 18:40, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Haha ok, but personally I think the pug on a swing is awesome, I like that one! =D 18:43, October 11, 2011 (UTC) That picture is really great too! =3 18:48, October 11, 2011 (UTC) They're both awesome, but I think you should pick ........ EMMA!!! =D Also whenever you write me a message can you put 4 of these ~ <--- afterwards, that way I will know who messaged me! =D 18:52, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Just put 4 of these ~ in a row. Also, sorry I cant get on now Im doing important homework :( 18:56, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Well, I can message people, but if I'm on chat I usually get too distracted, and get no work done. 19:05, October 11, 2011 (UTC) How to make a log: Type "make a logo" find one titled "cool text" make a lgo Wiki I will help out when I can, but I am quite busy with this wiki and DB Wiki, and work. Ask if you need a certain page made, and I will make it tommorow. :D 18:16, October 16, 2011 (UTC) No problem. :) Happy to help. 18:18, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Lulu, but I'm gonna say the same thing that NG said, I can help, but just not the much right now. But I'll see you there :D 18:21, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Hiya! ^_^ Hey Lulu, tha Goten gif on your page is awesome! :P Also http://cooltext.com/ thats a website where you can make logos. 14:36, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Hi Again My Special Friend! [[User:BlazeFireXXXX|'The Two Coolest Saiyans']]''' 19:20, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Still around? Are you still around here?AREA95000 04:09, June 30, 2012 (UTC)